1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultraviolet (UV) light devices, more particularly to a UV light device that is used to treat body tissues, such as destroying pathogens within the body, eliminating atherosclerotic plaque tissue, treatment of teeth and gums, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that exposing microbes, such as bacteria and viruses, to ultraviolet (UV) light will kill or destroy the entity. The ideal germicidal UV wavelength is 253.7 or 254 nanometers (nm). Microbes are especially sensitive to the effects of ultraviolet light at the 253.7 nm wavelength. Specifically, UV light having a wavelength of 253.7 nm will alter the DNA of the microorganisms, preventing DNA replication and proliferation. Bacteria such as E. coli and rotaviruses are made inactive by UV light at the 253.7 nm wavelength. However, not all microbes are affected by the 253.7 nm wavelength. For example, Cryptosporidium or Giardia requires a different UV intensity and duration of exposure to the particular wavelength. A formula used to describe the UV dosage required to inactivate microbes is:UV dosage=UV intensity×exposure time.
Current devices that kill bacteria on a particular area on the body or that sterilize water, containers or appliances use lasers or UV light. Most devices expose the targeted area with some sort of radiation or phototherapeutic treatment without having provisions for controlling the range of output produced. Other devices dispose the source of the UV light within a patient's body, which carries the risk that the light source may break and cause harm within the body. A device is needed that allows the user to determine the wavelength of the UV output, that can be calibrated to a specific UV wavelength and that can be used safely within the body.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2002/0183729, published on Dec. 5, 2002 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,055, issued to Farr et al. on Jul. 23, 2002, disclose a device for delivering radiation or other phototherapeutic treatment to a targeted site. The energy is transmitted through an optical fiber and is projected as an annular light pattern.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0097122, published on May 22, 2003, describes a method and apparatus for treating diseases, such as gum disease and atherosclerotic vascular disease. The apparatus uses visible light, UV light or other light sources, such as lasers, directed through a fiber optic bundle with the light source being located outside the body. The device uses computer logic to control the emission of light in a flashing state.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0191459, published on Oct. 9, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,618, issued on Dec. 10, 2002 to Ganz, disclose an apparatus and method for killing microorganisms within the body, specifically the stomach, using a light radiation source. The apparatus comprises a shaft, a distal radiation distribution head, an optional inflatable balloon, and a light source disposed at the distal tip of the shaft, such as an x-ray device or UV radiation. The instrument can be inserted into the body alone or, if desired, through the lumen of an endoscope. The lamp is disposed within the shaft, as are a spray nozzle, illumination ports, and a viewing port. The lamp may be withdrawn and extended outside the shaft and may be surrounded by an optional inflatable balloon, or a tubular quartz enclosure screen. In a second embodiment, the instrument comprises a control head, a shaft, an external light source and a radiation source. The second embodiment may also use filters to control the wavelength emitted from the device. Both embodiments, however, use a computer to control the power supply and to cause the emitted light to flash intermittently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,434, issued to Talmore on Sep. 6, 1994, discloses an apparatus for photodynamic therapy treatment comprising a lamp possessing a narrow beam of light, a glass lens, a high-pass filter and a light guide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,595, issued to Fujishima et al. on Jan. 5, 1999, discloses an apparatus that emits a continuous light spectrum of UV, visible and infrared radiation to treat tumors. The apparatus includes filters and a system for transmitting a beam of light through the filters onto an affected area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,522, issued to Sentilles on Feb. 16, 1999, discloses an apparatus and method for projecting germicidal UV radiation on a target area of the body. The apparatus comprises a reflector having an axis of reflection, a lamp having a wavelength in the UV C range and no radiation in the UV A and B ranges and a collimator made up of a plurality of plates aligned with the axis of reflection for accurate aiming of the condensed radiation beam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,986, issued to Fenyo et al. on Aug. 18, 1987, discloses a method and apparatus for promoting healing. The apparatus comprises a light source, having a wavelength exceeding 300 nm, a deflector, and a polarizer.
British Patent Number 2,105,195, published on Mar. 23, 1993, describes an apparatus for stimulating biological processes related to cellular activity with light. The apparatus is meant to promote the healing of lesions on the body surface, such as wounds, ulcers and epithelial injuries. The apparatus comprises a light source emitting light having a wavelength of 300 nm, a fan, a deflecting system and a plurality of light filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,840, issued to D'Amelio et al. on Jul. 15, 1997, discloses an endoscope having a distally heated distal lens for performing laparoscopic surgery. The endoscope has a fiber optic bundle and may include a fluid flow channel for directing fluid flow across the distal lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,030, issued on Jun. 11, 2002, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,721 issued on Sep. 10, 2002, both to Horton Ill., describe an ultraviolet wastewater disinfection system and method for treating containers. The system positions a UV light source in a number of ways outside a fluid within the container. The system comprises a housing containing at least one light source, a power source for producing a UV light output and at least one optical component disposed between the light source and the UV light output.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,529, issued to Horton Ill. on Feb. 25, 2003, discloses an ultraviolet disinfection system for treating appliances. The system comprises at least one UV light-ready appliance, at least one light source, a portal for receiving UV light from the light source and a connector disposed at the portal for providing a focused, controlled UV light output. U.S. patent Publication No. 2002/0063954, published on May 30, 2002, describes a portal-based system for ultraviolet sterilization of containers and appliances.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a device to destroy pathogens solving the aforementioned problems is desired.